Hidden Agendas
by cinamon.vanilla.buns
Summary: Naruto is taken in at a young age. But does he really want to be a ninja? Will develop into a SikaXNaru shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. I haven't written anything in AGES! So please be nice. If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. Especially names and titles of people/places.

Disclaimer: this is a fan fiction. Author dose not know the original manga or anime.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

Now let the story begin!

.-.

A 5 year old Naruto was wandering around an alley near the orphanage where he used to stay. Yes the term 'used' to because a week ago the 'old lady' who was in charge of the place had kicked him out when she found him in the kitchen in the middle of the night. He didn't know what he did wrong, all he was doing was looking for something to eat. The lady had caught him sitting on the floor with a few pieces of bread, and she had gotten angry at him. Honestly he knew it wasn't wrong because he had hear of a few of the older kids saying that they've gotten hungry in the middle of the night and have gone to get things to eat, and have gotten caught. So little Naruto didn't know it was wrong. The lady had told him that since he knew how to look for his own food he didn't have to stay in the orphanage and that he could go look after himself.

That was a few days ago or weeks the little boy had lost count of the amount of time he had spent out of the orphanage. Now he was trying to stay out of sight as much as possible. This was especially because on the first night after being kicked out of the orphanage he was openly wandering around the streets and had mistakenly wandered too far. Too far being all the way to the red light district. As Naruto was searching the bins for something to eat, a group of drunk ninja passed by and recognized the kyuubi container. In their drunken stupor they started beating the poor boy. This went on for quite a while until some patrolling jounin came up to see watch all the commotion was about. By this time Naruto was unrecognizable, so one of the jounin whisked him off to the hospital and the others arrested the drunken chunnin.

Unfortunately, by the time the jounin had reached the hospital Naruto was almost fully healed and was conscious. The nurse who was in charge of him wiped away the blood from his face promptly dropped him out of her lap and told him 'the hospital does not treat monsters so get out!' not wanting to anger anyone else Naruto quickly bolted from the room and out of the hospital.

There were a few similar incidents to the first night, even during the day, and by now the hospital staff had come to realize who he was. So the last two times a ninja had picked him up and headed for the hospital or the 'dreaded white walled house' as the child had called it, he managed to sneak away from the ninja kind enough to take him to be treated, assuming that he wasn't recognized by his would be rescuers.

It was now mid-afternoon and Naruto was looking through the bins savaging for something to eat. He did not notice the two figures that had come to stand right next to him.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" asked Horizon voice full of concern. Naruto nearly fell into the bin that he had climbed up to. The smaller figure gently caught the small child and cradled him in his arms.  
"JIJI!" little Naruto cried when he realized who had him, clinging on to the old Hokage the little boy started sobbing.  
"Shhh." The old man tried to sooth the child in his arms, rubbing small circles on his back. Looking at his companion, "Jiraiya I think we should head back to my office." The old kage said with a voice laced with venom. Jiraiya just nodded and placed a hand on his sensei's shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

.-.

Jiraiya was visibly seething with rage. After the little blonde had fallen asleep crying into the old man's robes, Jiraiya was planning out ways to find a torture the people who put the little gaki through whatever it is he went through. '_Shit he looks bad. You can see his ribs poking out from his chest, and you don't need to pick him up to tell he is under fed! Just looking at him and you can tell he is under weight._' Jiraiya thought angrily, '_It looks like he was also being beaten. I expected the shunning and maybe even being socially exiled. But this?! This is ridiculous! Heck I should have taken him with me!_' Jiraiya was blaming himself for the way things had turned out now.

"Jiraiya." Horizon said brining his student out of his thoughts. The old Kage was now sitting on the couch in his office with the little blonde lying next to him, head rested on his lap, "I think it's time Tsunade met her godson don't you think?"  
Jiraiya's eyes widened, "You mean she hasn't been back?!"  
"Yes" the old Kage replied tiredly, "though it appears that she thinks he is dead."  
Jiraiya scoffed, "And please tell me, WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE THINK THAT?!" he shouted the last part of his sentence causing Naruto whimper in his sleep.  
Horizon glared at his student who looked away apologetically. "It seems that someone had informed the medical staff that Kushina-chan and her child died during the attack."

Jiraiya thought for a little while thinking how that sort of new would have affected his already emotionally unstable team mate. '_Wait how would medical staff know if Kushina was pregnant? … unless… it must have been someone on the inside…' _eyes widening at the sudden realization the sannin looked to his teacher _'someone wanted to keep Tsunade AWAY from Naruto…_'  
"I see you've come to the same conclusion as I have." Horizon said eyes never leaving the young boy who was starting to stir in his sleep.  
"But who?" Jiraiya said in a low tone.  
"I have an idea, but, I want you to find Tsunade first."  
"Fine. But when I get back we'll be taking the bastards down together."  
"Agreed"

Jiraiya had moved from his position from next to the two on the couch and over to the window overlooking the village. A frown etched into his usually happy face, he was still mentally berating himself over what had happened to little Naruto.

Horizon sent a knowing look to his student, "Don't blame yourself, Jiraiya. Whatever happened, the fault lies with me." The old Kage said in a sad voice, stroking the child's head, which was now rested on his lap. They were seated on a couch in the Kage's office. Jiraiya was now leaning against the wall next to the window.  
"I should have taken him with me." Jiraiya said sadly.  
"Perhaps." The old man said, looking at the sleeping child, "Though it would have effected your work."  
"Old man, please don't make excuses up for me. As his godfather I should have been here to make sure something like this didn't happen." The large man growled.  
"If you put things like that Jiraiya, then my fault is larger. As the Hokage I should have been aware that this was happening and stopped this as soon as he was being mistreated." The old man said. Jiraiya just looked out of the window and said nothing, he knew they were both at fault and couldn't do anything to change what had happened. '_All we can do is pick up the pieces and do whatever is in our power to make sure it does not happen again._' The white haired man thought bitterly. The two men sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Naruto's whimpers broke the silence. The old Hokage placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and he relaxed.

After a few more minutes, Naruto started to slowly wake up. Blinking the child rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up towards the ceiling, or at Horizon since his head was still in the old man's lap. "Good morning Ji-chan" chirped little Naruto.  
Horizon chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "It's night time Naruto. How about we go get dinner and you can tell me why you were all by yourself today."  
Jiraiya feeling annoyed that he was being ignored cleared his throat. The two on the couch looked at the sannin.  
"Jiji, who is that weird old man?" asked an innocent Naruto, suspicious eyes not leaving the frog sannin.  
A vein on his temple bulged at the 'weird old man' comment, but Jiraiya said nothing and waited for Horizon to introduce him. Horizon chuckled and patted Naruto's head, "That 'weird old man' is called Jiraiya, and he is also your godfather Naruto."  
Naruto scrunched up his face, "He is my father? Then why hasn't he been around before this?" this made Jiraiya flinch.  
"No, he is not your father. A godfather is a man who is supposed to look after you if something happens to your real parents. But I had Jiraiya do some work that only VERY strong ninjas can do so he has been away for a while." Horizon tried to explain and Jiraiya glared at the older man.  
Naruto looked thoughtful and looked at the 'weird old man' with wide eyes, "You are a ninja?"  
Jiraiya nodded and smiled at the boy. Naruto beamed back at Jiraiya and asked, "Are you really strong?"  
"You bet cha' gaki." Jiraiya now had a goofy grin on his face, he was happy that the child wasn't looking at him suspiciously anymore.  
"Can you teach me how to be a ninja?!" asked Naruto. However, as soon as he asked that question, his stomach gave a loud growl. Both old men laughed. Horizon picked up the boy and said, "the first step to becoming a strong ninja is eating healthy. How about we go and get dinner now, and you can tell me why you were out in the streets today. After that then you can grill Jiraiya all about ninjas, alright Naruto?" Horizon said smiling at the boy.

.-.

What do you think? Let me know please. Will also try to re-write my other story and as a heads up updates WILL be slow.


	2. Chapter 2

I just decided this **WILL** turn into a shounen-ai that is BOYXBOY. Just warning you now so don't flame me about it later.

Disclaimer : author does not own anything but the plot and the OCs

.-.

**Time skip fast forward 5 years**

The sun came streaming in through the blinds of a small window onto a bundle of blankets on a bed. The digital clock on the nightstand next to the single bed read 4.59AM. A few seconds later the clock changed to read 5.00AM and started to beep, you know the annoying beeping all alarm clocks make. A tanned hand reached out from under the bundle to hit the irritating object.

Getting up, a figure emerged from the blankets and stretched and yawned. The figure belonged to a boy of about ten years of age. The child had toned muscles rippling under his tanned skin. For his age he was about average height, standing at 4'7". Blinking the blonde stands up and scans the floor with his blue eyes.

(author's note : if anyone was confused 4'7" = 4 foot 7 inches.)

Eventually finding what he is looking for, he silently glides towards a crumpled shirt on the floor before bending down to pick it up and putting it on. He ruffles he blonde locks and exits the room and lightly shutting the door behind him.

Out in the corridor he boy squints adjusting to the brighter light and makes a left turn and opens a cupboard. Taking a towel he continues down the hall and goes into another room.

This room is bare except for the mirrors along the wall across from the door and the tami mats covering the floor. The child lets a small smile grace his lips and walks further into the room.

.-.

"BRAT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR THERE'LL BE NO FOOD LEFT FOR YOU!" a female voice yells from somewhere downstairs.

Groaning and exiting the bare room the youth yells back "GIVE ME TEN MINUTES BA-CHAN!" (author offers a cookie for those who have guessed who the 'child' is )

Going right, the blonde walks back into his room and into the adjoining bathroom. Quickly stripping himself and stepping into the shower he turns the hot tap first and then slowly adjusts the cold water. Scrubbing himself down rapidly and rinsing off the soap suds, he turns off the water. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel he dries himself. A sudden realization hits Naruto, '_Wait. When did Ba-chan get back?_' he thought walking out into his room, '_If she's back that means the perv is back too, now that's just great._' He thought sarcastically. Finding a black baggy shirt and orange pants (like in the anime) and putting them on he heads back out into the hall while attempting to dry his hair as he heads down stairs.

Naruto was used to his godparents frequently coming and going, only staying for a few days, maybe a week at longest. This had been going on since he was five, when the Sandaime had picked him up from that alley with Jiraiya.

The bottom of the stairs led into a kitchen. At the stove was a busty blonde woman and at the counter sat a white haired man.  
"You took your time brat." Growled the female.  
"Relax Tsunade-hime. He got here in less than ten minutes." The man grinned at the new comer, "Hi-ya brat."  
"Jiryiya shut up." Tsunade says rubbing her temples as she dishes out scrambled eggs onto three plates and sets them down at the counter where Jiriya is sitting. The boy plasters a grin on his face, "Morning to you too Ba-chan, Perv." He says as he sits down at the counter.  
"Naruto, you want juice or coffee?" Tsunade asks, she is now standing at the fridge, which is next to the stove, holding the door open.  
"Juice please." He says picking up a fork and starts to eat the eggs.  
"Hime! One for me too!" Tsunade glares at Jiriya but says nothing and brings out a bottle of orange juice, setting it next to Naruto, and opening a cupboard under the counter and brings out 3 glasses, placing one in front of each person. Naruto then proceeds to pour out the juice.

A comfortable silence falls over the group as they eat.

"So how long will you be staying this time?" Naruto asks with a little hope in him voice.  
"Not long, a few days, maybe a week." Jiriya says, and quickly adds "No you cannot come with us when we leave."  
Naruto pouts a little before realizing, "Hey where's Shizu-nee and Ton-ton?"  
"She's gone to the market to stock up your fridge." Tsunade answers, scooping another mouth full. Naruto nods and glances at the clock on the wall _'shit its 8'_. Quickly finishing his meal, Naruto gets up and heads back towards the stairs calling out over his shoulder, "Thanks for breakfast Ba-chan" and disappearing up the stairs back to his room to get ready for the academy.

.-.

"You think he suspects anything?" Tsunade hissed at Jiraiya.

"I highly doubt it Hime." Jiraiya shrugged.

"I hope you're right." Tsunade said collecting all the remaining plates and placed them in the sink and started washing them. A few minutes later an orange blur flew past through the kitchen only stopping at the door. "BYE BA-CHAN, PERV!" Naruto yelled to the two sannin as he hopped out the door pulling on his shoes.

"STOP RUNNING IN THE HOUSE BRAT!" Tsunade yelled after her fellow blonde.

.-.

**Elsewhere (Naara residence)**

"NAARA SHIKAMARU! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE YOUNG MAN! ITS ALREADY 8!" Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino yelled from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the bedrooms in her house. She could hear some shuffling coming from above and a distinct murmur of 'troublesome', smirking Yoshino walks back to the kitchen and goes about setting the dining table, placing hot food down. Seated at the table were a young boy of about four years and an older boy of about thirteen years. The older boy was snickering as he ate, while the younger of the two just looked bored as he tried to scoop his cereal like his older brother.

Yoshino shot the older boy a glare and said, "You Naara Shikahito need to hurry up if you're going to get to your team meeting on time." (Shikahito looks like Shikamaru only older with rounder eyes and hair not in a 'pineapple' style but something like a number 3 haircut. He is about 5'2" tall.)

The thirteen year old immediately started to eat his breakfast. Looking at her youngest son she smiled and sat next to him, "Here like this Yoshi-chan." Yoshino chuckles as she helps the little boy scoop his food, causing the child to pout. (Again, 'Yoshi-chan' looks like Shikamaru only a LOT younger and chubby and not lazy, hence nickname 'Yoshi'. Note his full name is Shikayo.) Just then a boy of about ten years old walks in and plops himself onto an empty chair next to Yoshino.

"Morning troublesome mother." came the lazy greeting from Shikamaru. The lazy boy was lean like all ninja children who took their training seriously. He was tall for his age, standing at about 4'11" with messy black hair falling about his shoulders. Stifling the oncoming yawn, Shikamaru poured himself some cereal and milk and started eating his breakfast.

The Naara family continued their breakfast in silence. "Thanks Mom." Shikahito said getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. Ruffling Yoshi's hair and nodding at Shikamaru, Shikahito turns to leave. "Hito-kun, do you know what rank mission you'll get today?" Yoshino asks just as her oldest son was about to leave.

"No troublesome woman. If I get another 'C-ranked' I'll let you know somehow." Shikahito said closing the main door behind him. "BECAREFUL!" Yoshino yelled and turned to her youngest, "Yoshi-kum, when you grow up, I seriously hope you do NOT turn out like your two brothers."

"Hai Ka-san!" Yoshi said with a smile. Getting up the matriarch stands behind her second son, a hand extend in front of his face as if expecting something. Shikamaru raises his left hand and Yoshino takes the hair tie that was placed around his wrist. Whipping out a comb from a pocket in her pants she was wearing, Yoshino proceeds to comb her lazy son's hair up into his signature pineapple style. Tapping her son's shoulder to signal that she is done, she collects the used dishes and moves to the sink to wash them.

Shikamaru excuses himself, walking past Shikayo, he helps his little brother scoop up some cereal and smiles at the pouting face before shuffling back to his room, to get ready for the academy.

Heading back down a few minutes later, the lazy boy silently heads to the main entrance and slowly puts on his shoes.

"Honey, you have your homework right?" Yoshino asks her son from the door way of the kitchen.

Shikamaru just waves one of his hands, "Yes, troublesome mother. I'll be going now." he replies in a bored tone poking his head back into the kitchen he waves to the little boy still trying to eat his cereal.

"BYE SHIKA-NI-CHAN!" Yoshi yells as Shikamaru walks out the door.

.-.

(author's note : they are all wearing what they were wearing when they were in the academy. Too lazy to describe them all)

Taking a walk around the Naara clan compound, Shikamaru spots a lone figure in orange leaning on the fence belonging to the deer pasture. Smirking, the Naara lazily waves to the person. The person waves back and gets off the fence.

"Ohayo" Naruto greets the taller boy.

"Ohayo"

The two walked in silence side by side, until just before the start of the commercial district. "See you in class Shika." Naruto says, signaling that he would be taking a detour. The blonde had frequently done this, and the Naara didn't know why, he had his suspicions but didn't question his friend about it figuring that the blonde would tell him when he felt like it. Walking into the street, Shikamaru stuffs his hands in the pockets of his ninja pants and leans against a building. A few minutes later, a chubby boy of about 4'9" walks out of the building Shikamaru was leaning against.

"Ohayo Shikamaru." Choji greeted his lazy friend with a smile.

"Ohayo Choji."

"Come on let's get going or we'll be late. I think we're getting a new sensei today." Choji informed his friend taking the lead towards the academy.

"Mendona" Shikamaru muttered following his friend, _'I just want to watch clouds with Choji… or play shogi with Naru.'_

.-.

When Shikamaru and Choji arrived at the academy they headed straight for their class room. Kids littered the yard, choruses of 'ohayo' and 'good mornings' came from all directions as the majority of the schools populace had arrived and many merely waiting for their friends to arrive before heading to the class rooms. The younger students were being dropped off by parents or older guardians. The two boys reached the class room with no problems. Entering and headed for their usual seats at the back. Shikamaru nods to the Aburame and takes the seat next to him.

"Ohayo Aburame-san" Choji says as he takes the seat next to Shikamaru.

Shino nods back at Shikamaru as he sits and mutters "Good morning to you to, Akimichi-san"

The three sit in silence. Shino quietly observing his class mates as they enter the class. Boisterous classmates greeted one another as they entered and sat near friends. Shikamaru look as if he were asleep, and Choji was munching on some chips.

"MORNING FELLAS!" Kiba yelled as he sat next to Choji.

'_Ahh there goes the quiet.'_ Thought Shino, nodding to the loud Inuzuka in acknowledgement.

"Troublesome. Do you have to be so loud in the morning Inuzuka?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Good morning Kida-san" Choji said in between munches.

"Uzumaki late again?" Kiba asked his friends.

"It looks to be so, Inuzuka-san." Shino replied pushing his glasses up his face.

"Shino, how many times have we gone over this? I've told you to call me by my first name! And stop with the '-san', makes me feel old." Kiba groaned.

Shino's smirk did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru when he replied, "I feel more comfortable calling you by your surname _Inuzuka-san_"

'_Tc., Sadistic bastard. Seriously starting to regret introducing Shino to Naruto now.'_ Shikamaru thought. Just then the classroom door slid open and a chunnin walked in, '_That must be the new teacher. Troublesome.'_

The chunnin was tanned and had a scar running across his nose and hair in a style similar to Shikamaru's. The room went quiet, many pairs of eyes watching the new person walk to the blackboard.

"Good morning class. My name is Umino Iruka. You can call me Umino-sensei or Iruka-sensei. I've been a chunnin for about 5 years now and I sincerely hope we all get along." The chunnin said with a warm smile.

The smile disappeared quickly as the door slammed opened at that moment, "GOMENASAI FOR BEING LATE!" a loud voice yelled. It was Naruto. _'Hmm… he looks… almost like he got into a fight'_ Shikamaru noted.

Iruka slightly glared at the orange clad boy, "No not late, I just started introducing myself. I am your new instructor, please take a seat Uzumaki so we can start."

Naruto just flashed a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head as he headed to the back of the classroom and sat next to Kiba.

"Alright I'll take the roll now. Raise your hand or shout out to let me know who you are." Iruka announced picking up a piece of paper.

"Dude, you know the new teach or something?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Akimichi Choji?" Iruka called.

"Nah. He must be one of those chunnin who always chase me after my pranks." Naruto whispered back.

"Here." The chubby boy replied raising his hand.

Kiba just nodded.

The roll calling went on with people raising their hands and letting the new teacher know that they were present.

.-.

The morning lessons went by smoothly, Iruka had to call on Shikamaru a few times for falling asleep and Naruto and Kiba for talking in his class, but otherwise it was uneventful. The five friends were now relaxing on the school's roof top.

Shino and Shikamaru were having a shogi match (Shikamaru winning), and Choji watching the game silently munching on his chips occasionally giving his comments to Shino about the moves he should or shouldn't make. The game was interesting for Shikamaru as his two friends were making a few interesting moves together. Glancing at the duo on the side he frowned, _'What troublesome thing are they up to now?'_

Shino caught his friend's frown and glanced at the pair on the side as well, taking in the blonde's smirked, _'Well looks like something interesting will happen soon… maybe I'll keep a camera handy…'_

Chojii noticed his friends lack of attention to their game and glanced at his two loud friends who were being awfully quiet. _'A quiet Naruto equals trouble for some poor person.'_ Choji thought sympathizing with whoever was the unlucky chap that would be at the pranksters' mercy.

A moment later the three saw Naruto smirk, and shivered.

'_Oh this does not look good.'_ They all thought.

.-.

Kiba and Naruto were plotting their next joint prank on the side.

"So what do you have in mind Fox-boy?" Kiba asked his friend. He had asked Naruto why he smelted like foxes some time last year, the blonde just shrugged and told him that he was born during the Kyuubi attack and that was probably why. Kiba just took that explaination.

"I was thinking we target the duck butt." Naruto said smirking.

Kiba gapped, "You want to die? If those fan-girls of his find us even attempting to harm 'their Sasuke-kun'…" he shuddered.

"Well then Kibbles, we just don't get caught." Naruto said smirking.

"It seems like you've already got a plan Fox. I'm listening." Kiba said leaning closer to Naruto.

Naruto's smirk widen as he whispered his plan to his 'partner in crime'. Leaning back Naruto could see the smirk forming on Kiba's face.

"Alright I'm in." Kiba said a full bown smirk plastered on his face.

.-.

And cut!

Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will be entirely in Shikamaru's POV

Hope you enjoy it.

.-.

I shivered as I watched the two idiots whisper to each other. They were sitting really close now, and if I was being honest with myself, I felt a little… something…, but I brushed that feeling away and turned back to the forgotten shogi game. _'Hmm… just as predicted they moved the rook. If I move my bishop then next they'll either move a pawn or the queen…'_ Shikamaru thought while moving his piece along the board, '_one more move and check mate…_'

I saw Shino look at the board with brows furrowed, "It doesn't matter what I move next doesn't it, Shikamaru-san? It seems like you've won again."

Choji seemed to be studying the board a little confused.

I just smirked and leaned back and turned my attention back to the two idiots plotting the unimaginable on some poor person. Just then the bell rang signaling us to go back to class. "Mendona." I said as everyone got up and headed back to class.

.-.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful after that. The afternoon classes were split into two sections; trap making and taijitsu training. Trap making came first. For Naruto that was boring and Shikamaru knew this. _'Mendukuse, Naru is bored, and a bored Naru is a troublesome Naru.' _I thought, as Iruka came to correct the blonde for the fourth time in twenty minutes, getting a bit frustrated with the blonde. Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he had arranged the wire wrong for a trip wire trap.

'_Tch'_ I mentally huffed as Kiba kept making fun of Naru for making 'mistakes'. I knew he was playing around. Honestly it still baffles me as to why he insists on playing the idiot. Thinking back to when I first met the blonde, he was and still is an enigma.

.-.

**Flashback **

**3 years ago**

A 7 year old Shikamaru was sitting in a tree watching the deer graze, at the foot of the tree was a rake. Yes, he was blowing of his chores again. He was enjoying the silence for now, with his mother not around. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother, he just wished that she wasn't so… troublesome.

'_I could get used to this.' _I thought watching the deer, looking up at the sky, _'Ahh… being a cloud would be nice. To just float in the sky, that would be nice.'_

Suddenly an odd rustling caught my attention. Sometimes rabbits got into the deer pasture, so I brushed it, making a mental note to tell my father about it later. I turned to the sky again and just watched to clouds float by.

A few minutes went by, and the bushes below me rustled again. I ignored it, again. Then there was a groan. '…that definitely was no rabbit…' cautiously getting down from the tree I grabbed the rake and held it in a defensive position in front of me. Slowly approaching the bush I was not prepared for a little blonde boy to tumble out, "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME MISTER!" the boy yelled as soon as he saw me.

"…why would I hit you?" I replied a little baffled. Observing the strange kid in front of me, I came to the conclusion that the boy looked to be about my age, only a little smaller, and he was covered in bumps and bruises. Wide blue eyes stared back at me, and then behind me, he smiled. One of those small polite smiles people give when they meet someone new.

"Gomen Naara-san." The kid said. I was honestly a little shocked. Not many kids could just look around and pick out which clan compound they were in, "It seems that I have trespassed on your property. I'll be leaving now." He continued speaking. I raised an eyebrow, '_he's pretty formal for a kid…interesting_.'

"Wait!" I called out as he turned to leave through the bushes, '_Must be a hole in the wall. Need to tell dad about that_.' "What's your name? And would you like to stay for a snack?" I blurted out.

The kids eyes widened in surprise, "You sure you want me to stay? I mean I just trespassed onto your property and all…" the blonde trailed off unsure about something.

Shrugging I said, "My mum is always telling me to make more friends, and you seem interesting."

"Ok…" he said eventually, "I guess I can stay."

I smiled and offered out my right hand, "My name is Naara Shikamaru. You can call me Shikamaru."

Grabbing it the blonde flashed another smile and replied, "Nice to meet you Shikamaru. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto."

My eyes widen, "Uzumaki as in the prankster?"

My new friends smile flattered a bit but his tone didn't lose its cheerfulness, "The one and only one!" he exclaimed.

"Mendona… mum goes on and on about how I should be more like you. She thinks I'm too lazy, troublesome woman." I groaned. Looking at the boy in front of me he seemed to have a shocked expression, but it was gone before I could be sure. A blinding smile replaced whatever expression he had on.

"Hehehe really? She doesn't tell you to stay away from me?"

"Nope. She's been practically begging me to try and be friends with you."

Just then Naruto's stomach decided to make itself known to the world, it growled, loud enough for the nearby deer to raise their heads.

Sheepishly the boy scratched his head, "umm… can I take you up for that offer on snack time?"

"Sure. Follow me." I laughed.

.-.

To say my mother was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked, if her dropping the ladle in her hand was any indication. _'One look is all it took to put my mother into shock? Just what are you Uzumaki Naruto?'_ I thought.

Mom took two steps and was standing in front of my new friend. I watched for their reactions, Naruto flinched. He flinched, '_huh? Why would he flinch? I mean I know my mum can be scary but flinching at the first meeting when she's not mad at you?_'

My mother's reaction was more surprising, she hugged him. Naruto's expression changed from panicked to one of shock. "Shika-kun you finally made friends with Naru-kun." She said in an excited tone, _'Naru-kun? Now where did that come from?'_ I wondered.

Naruto's stomach growled again. "Oh. I see you're both hungry. Sit down, sit down, I'll get you both something to eat." Mum said as she ushered us into sitting at the dining table. Bustling around the kitchen she looked like she was making some sandwiches. I observed the blonde that was seated next to me. He still had that shocked expression on his face. I pondered on this until a plate was placed in front of me.

**Flashback end**

.-.

'_Tch. Why am I remembering all this now?'_ shaking my head I took down the trap that I had set up and looked over to Choji who was doing the same. Quickly finishing my task, I head over to my chubby friend and help him put away his supplies. He gives me a grateful smile and mutters a "Thanks." I just pat him on the back not saying anything. Just as we finish, Iruka instructs us to head to the field and start our warm ups.

Getting up and following the rest of the class, we all headed to the clearing for taijutsu 'training'. _'Really shouldn't call this a taijutsu class.' _I thought. The class really entailed them doing laps around the field and copying Iruka's actions a couple of times, then doing the actions themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shino 'doing' the katas sluggishly, 'HAH! Even the bug-boy thinks this is a waste of time.'

"Aw man… why won't they just teach us jutsu?! This is boring." I heard Kiba whined.

Naruto snorted and said nothing. Choji just gave him a sympathetic look and continued practicing the movements Iruka had shown us.

"Apparently, someone higher up think's that teaching jutsu to 'children' too early will bring harm to ourselves." Shino replied in a monotone. _'Which is utterly idiotic.' _I thought. He himself knew the academy jutsu and a few more, but no one needed to know that yet, _'Pretty sure most of the other clan children know at least one or two jutsu already.'_

Most children from ninja backgrounds knew that the academy was 'dumbed down' specifically for the civilians. It was an unofficial rule that clans were not supposed to teach their children anything out of what they were supposed to learn in the academy. Then again all the clans knew that that was a dumb idea and taught their kids anyway.

"Maa this is so boring…" Naruto moaned, finishing the kata movement, "Hey, Kiba let's go get all the stuff for Duck-butt prepared today after school."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a wicked grin spread across Kiba's face, "Sure!"

"And are you two willing on sharing what's going to happen to Duck-butt anytime soon?" Shino asked genuinely curious.

He was answered with two very dark smirks that sent shivers down my spine, and I was pretty sure I saw the Aburame shiver to, not that he would admit it, "NOPE!" was the unanimous chorus.

"BOYS! GET BACK TO WORK!" roared Iruka when he caught us slacking off.

"Tch, troublesome teacher." I mumbled, and my friends nodded in agreement.

We worked in silence for a few more minutes before the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

'Finally.' I mentally cheered.

.-.

Heading to the changing rooms the five of us just used a face towel to wipe ourselves down, and a fresh shirt, we weren't that sweaty that we needed a shower like some of the civilian kids.

Exiting the changing room we headed back up to grab our stuff and headed back to the court yard, with Naru and Kiba animatedly chatting about something. '_Tch'_ I mentally growled when I felt another pang of that emotion again. _'Troublesome. Where do all these little pang come from?!' _i sighed in frustration.

Choji seemed to notice my bad mood and silently offered me some chips from the bag he had just opened. "Thanks." I muttered as I took a handful of chips.

"Your mom being… troublesome again?" Choji asked looking amused as Kiba and Naruto got into a little scuffle in front of us.

"Tch, yup. I think I saw a heap of laundry at the back when I left this morning. And Hito had missions with his team this morning… so that leaves me to go and get Yoshi from daycare." I answered stopping and taking a slight step back as the two in front had resolved whatever disagreement they had, and where now swinging their arms wildly back to chatting non-stop about something.

"Perhaps Inuzuka-san and Uzumaki-kun, it would be better if you stopped waving your arms around like that. You two might actually hit some innocent by-stander." Shino said.

The two boisterous boys stopped their arm swinging and looked a little sheepish.

"Hahahahaha, gomen Shino." Naruto said with an apologetic smile. Kiba just gave a nod in apology, and our group continued walking.

We were close to the gate when we spotted a large dog. Kiba gave a loud groan, "Sorry foxy I don't think I can help you today, looks like my mum wants me for something."

"Don't worry bout it Kibbles." Naruto said sounding a little downcast.

"Well then, ja guys see you tomorrow." Kiba said waving as he went up the large canine and left with it.

Our little group stood in silence for a few seconds, and then I decided to break it. "Maa, I'm goin got pick up Yoshi from the day care."

Choji nodded, "I think I'll tag along."

"Aww, then Shino you want to come with me to buy stuff for the prank?" Naru said to Shino doing a puppy dog look.

I saw Shino raise an eyebrow as he replied, "Gomen, Uzumaki-kun my father was planning on training me as soon as I got back from school today."

"Ah, that's fine then. Well see you all tomorrow!" Naruto said waving as he dashed off.

"Tch, mendona." I sighed.

"Well then I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Narra-kun, Akamichi-kun." Shino said then left.

After he had gone I turned to Choji and said, "Well let's go get my troublesome brother from daycare."

Choji just laughed, "Shika, everyone is troublesome to you."

I just smirked.

.-.

**Back at the Narra house**

Yoshi and I were sitting on the floor in the living room with Yoshi next to me, watching some children's program. Ok, Yoshi was watching, I was dozing. Every now and then Yoshi would get up and dance to a song that the show played, and after that I'd have to pull him back because he would automatically sit down right in front of the TV as soon as the song ended.

Yoshi was currently dancing to again. Not too sure what it was that we were watching, something with 5 different … monster things… and a dude in an orange suit … (author note : if you want to know referring to 'yo gabba gabba'. I find that show really annoying too!)

"Yo!" a voice whispered right in my ear.

I whipped out a kunai and slashed it in the direction of the voice, only for it to be blocked with another kunai.

Glaring at the intruder I muttered, "Troublesome blonde. You're going to give me a heart attack one day you know that Naru." I hissed out the last part.

Naru just chuckled and winked, "You need to be more aware _Deer_."

I scowled at my friend, "How did you get in? I know I set up Naruto detection alarms."

Naru tapped his nose, "Ninja."

"Troublesome. I thought you were going to get stuff for your prank?"

"Hn, sent a clone to do that."

"Careful there Naru you're almost starting to sound like an Uchiha." I smirked.

Naru playfully punched me on the shoulder, which was not too gently and I fell forward on impact, "Damn it Naru that hurt." I hissed out in pain. It was also that moment that Yoshi decided to turn around.

"NARUTO-NII!" my little brother yelled as he tackled the blonde.

Laughing and ruffling Yoshi's hair Naruto said, "Missed you too little buddy."

"You staying for dinner?" I asked.

"Not tonight. Perv and granny are back. I'm just hiding out here till my clone is done."

"Hmm… think you got time for one game then?"

"Sure why not?"

I smirked, "Ready to lose again?"

Naru replied with a smirk, "I believe that we drew the last game and that the score is 16-15 to me."

I laughed and got up to get the shogi set, "Really? Well then I need to work on changing that."

.-.

CUT!

And that's a wrap!

Yes Shikamaru refers to Naruto mainly as Naru.

Let me know what you think please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's another chapter.

Thanks for your reviews.

.-.

**Naruto's house**

Naruto was looking at a piece of paper and looking to a pile of things on his table. He was currently muttering to himself.

"Pink hair dye… check… Pink spandex leotard… check... Orange sequence tights… check… Duck butt sign… check... Alcohol …check... Glitter…check… Pink wallpaper…check… Flash bomb tag…" Naruto sweatdropped as he looked around. "Where did I put it…"

"NARU-KUN DINNER'S READY!" Shizune yelled from down stairs.

"COMING!" he yelled back, "oh well I'll look for it after dinner." Shrugging the blonde boy headed downstairs to eat his dinner.

.-.

"Gaki, how was your day?" Jiraiya asked, as he sipped his tea. They were at the dining table waiting for Shizune to bring out the food.

"It was meh. We got a new teacher today. His name's Umino Iruka. He seems alright." Naruto said as he went about scooping rice into four bowls, and placing them on the table.

"Do you need any help with the academy work Naru-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Nah. It's all stuff you taught me two years ago. I think I can handle it Shizu-nee." Naruto said smiling.

Jiraiya nodded, "How is your sealing going then?"

Naruto shrugged, "Alright I guess. Can you go over some of the stuff I did later?"

"Sure, and tomorrow Tsunade or Shizune will go over your chakara control in the morning."

"Cool."

"Taijutsu with me in the afternoon, and we'll see if we can get in some ninjutsu on this trip ne?"

"YES!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade came into the dining room at that moment and bonked him on the head, "Not so loud brat."

"Ow. Baa-chan that hurt." Naruto whined.

Shizune had brought out the last dish and put it on the table, "Enough of that you two, or you'll have to take it outside, not near the dinner table."

"Hai." The two blondes mutter embarrassed. Sitting down everyone puts their hands together and says, "Itadakimasu."

.-.

(Let's just skip the dinner. Nothing worth mentioning happened.)

Naruto was sitting with Jiraiya in the study with papers littered all around them on the floor. As promised Jiraiya was going over Naruto's sealing work.

"This one… nope it's perfect. Could be a little neater in this section though gaki." Jiraiya said placing a piece of paper in front of Naruto and pointing out a place on the seal.

"Ok. How about the others?"

"They all look good gaki. You working on anything else?"

Nodding his head Naruto cleared the floor of all papers and pulled out a scroll from his jacket. Unrolling it there appeared to be a seal drawn into it. Jiraiya whistle, "Damn gaki, you already onto personalized sealing scrolls, at this rate you'll be at a high amateur level."

Naruto smiled at the praise and made a hand sign. There was a 'poof' as he unsealed a stack of papers. Jiraiya looked interested as the little blonde went around setting the papers on the floor. Slowly a shaped started to appear from all the many papers and his eye widen.

"Scratch that, whether that works or not, I'm dubbing you a novice seals master."

Naruto gave Jiraiya a face splitting grin as he continued arranging his seal. As he finished he thought, _'I wonder what Deer will be doing later…'_

.-.

**Narra house**

Yoshino had just finished tucking in Shikayoshi. Leaving the little boy's door ajar, she headed down the hall to her second son's room. Knocking first to signal her son that she was about to enter, there was no reply so she figured he was busy, or dozing, she pushed open the door. Poking her head in the room she frowned. Shikamaru was doing sit ups on the floor with earphones in his ears. The music was so loud she could hear it from the door. Walking in, she stood right next to the sweating boy.

Shikamaru groaned as when she was right next to him. Taking out the earphones, he asked a little annoyed that she had disturbed him, "What do you want troublesome mother?"

"Don't give me that tone young man. Your music is too loud. I could hear it from the door."

"Before or after you opened the door?"

Yoshino scowled, "Don't get smart with me Shikamaru. My point is your music is really loud. Do you want to go deaf?"

Shikmaru sighed, taking out the music device he adjusted his music so it was barely a murmur, "Happy?"

Yoshino nodded and exited the room.

Sighing Shikamaru resumed his sit ups after putting back his earphones in his ears.

A couple of reps later he got up, and turned the volume back up on his music device. Stretching his sides a bit, he then started doing pushups. After three sets of ten he got up again and stretched his arms, and took the towel offered to him. "Thanks." Shikamaru mutters, then gave a girly scream (Shikamaru would later deny that he screamed that night), whipping his head in the direction the towel came from, only to see a laughing blonde.

Yoshino burst into her son's room with a kunai in hand, but relaxed when she saw the laughing Naruto and her son who was still trying to get over his shock, "Naru-chan, do you want anything to eat?" she asked the laughing child.

"No thanks Yoshino-ba-chan just had dinner." Naruto smiled at the woman still chuckling.

"Naru." Shikamaru growled, taking out his earphones and sitting on his bed, "How did you get in?"

Naruto stopped laughing, "Ninja." was the vague reply.

Yoshino smirked, "Teach you to blast your music in your ears, ne Shika-chan?"

Shikamaru just sighed as he wiped himself down, muttering, "Troublesome." To himself.

"I'm surprised you didn't get whip lash when you turned to face me Shika-chan." Naruto said voice still full of humor as he sat down next to his friend.

"Tch." Shikamaru just turned his head around, blush adorning his cheeks.

His mother just laughed at him, "Well you two know where I'll be if you need anything." She said closing the door behind her.

Shikamaru growled, "Don't you have an Uchiha to traumatize Naru? And aren't your guardians in Konoha?"

A wicked grin spread across the blonde's face, and Shikamaru shivered, "Too early for me to start my work. And I told Baa-chan I was coming to visit you, Deer."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Deer, Naru?"

Naruto grinned again and slung an arm, "Sure."

Shikamaru perked up at that, but deflated when the blonde said, "When I find you a better nickname."

Growling the bigger brunette grabbed his friend's waist, pulling him on to the bed and started to tickle the smaller blonde.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA-STOP-EKK-HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto attempted to get his friend to stop, only succeeding in falling onto his back, giving Shikamaru more access to his ticklish sides.

This went on for a few more seconds with Shikamaru continuously attacking the blonde's ticklish sides with the blonde trying and failing to get the older boy to stop. Finally having enough, Naruto reaches for a pillow and attempts to whack Shikamaru with it. Unfortunately, Shikamaru saw this coming and grabs the pillow before it hits him. This however, causes him to stop tickling the Naruto.

Naruto takes the opportunity to sit up and scoot away from Shikamaru, "Sadist." He mutters wiping away the tears that had come to his eyes.

Shikamaru just smirked, "But you still love this sadist."

Naruto playfully stuck out his tongue but didn't say anything hugging the pillow to his chest and bringing his legs on to the bed. Shikamura moved to leaned against the wall his bed was next to. "Seriously though, what do you have planned to traumatize the Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Now that would be telling Deer-kun." Naruto said playfully.

Shikamaru faced his blonde friend, "Not even a little hint?"

"Nope, though I am sure you won't be disappointed in the morning."

"Not getting any more out of you aren't I?"

Naruto moved next to Shikamaru and giggled, "Nope." He chirped leaning his head on his friend's shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed and decided to change the topic since he knew Naruto wouldn't tell him much more, "So what do you think of our new instructor?"

"Mmm… I guess he's alright. Though, is it just me or does he like to rant?"

"Yea he does. It's only the first day but I can tell he's gonna be a mother hen in the future."

"Haha…yea. I'm just curious on how he'll control the class once people get used to him."

"True, no one said that we were all angles like most were today."

There was a knock on the door and both boys sat up a bit straighter, "What?!" Shikamaru called out, 'Damnit!' he mentally pouted, getting up to answer the door.

Shikahito quirked an eyebrow at his brother's irritated behavior, but didn't comment on it, "Mother made hot cocoa and told me to call you two down."

"Hey Hito-kun!" Naruto chirped as he stood behind his friend.

Shikahito smiled at the blonde, "Hey Naru-chan. Been up to anything interesting lately?"

"Yup!"

"Care to share?"

"Nope!" came another chirpy reply from the blonde.

Shikamaru chuckled at this, "Aniki, he wouldn't tell me, you think he'll tell you?"

Shikahito smiled and ruffled the two younger boys' hair, "Well there's always a first for everything, ne Naru-chan?"

"Yup, but it's not gonna be this time." Naruto said slapping the older boys hand away, Shikamaru doing the same and muttering, "Troublesome older brothers."

"Well I'm going to take a shower now. You two go down and have cocoa, and I'll be down to join you soon." Shikahito said and walked away from the two.

"Shall we?" Shikamaru said, dramatically waving his hand out in a 'you first' gesture.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he moved in front of his friend and said in a teasing voice, "Why thank you my Deer."

Shikamaru shut his door and poked Naruto's side, making the smaller boy yelp and growl at his friend. Shikamaru just smirked, "You had that coming Naru, and you know it."

Naruto just pouted as the two of them headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

.-.

Yoshino smiled at the two boys seated in front of her as she placed the steaming cups of cocoa in front of them. "So Naru-chan, how is the academy?" Yoshino said sliding into her chair.

"It's been alright, I guess, but it can be downright boring though." Naruto said shrugging picking up his cup.

Yoshino chuckles, "That's what Shika-chan says too."

"That's because it is mother." Shikamaru says, taking a sip from the steaming cup.

"What you talking about honey? School is meant to be fun."

"It would be Yoshino-ba-chan, if we were learning something new. But they're teaching us the stuff you went over with us at latest last year, and don't get me started on what they're teaching us in taijutsu." Naruto grumbled.

"What Naruto said." Shikamaru muttered into his cup.

Yoshino just sighed and stood up, "Just leave the cups in the sink when you're done boys. Oh, and Naru-chan, are you staying the night?"

"Nope, I told Ba-chan I'd be back later." Naruto said turning to face Yoshino who was now behind the two children.

"Ahh, so Tsunade-sama is back I take it. Well give my regards to her and Shizune for me."

"Will do, Yoshino-ba-chan."

"Alright, I'm going to bed, not too late you two. Especially since you have to get back home Naru-chan."

"Hai." The two boys said together.

.-.

The two boys sat in comfortable silence sipping their cocoa. Naruto glanced at the clock and eyes went wide, "Kuso." He cursed, it was getting really late.

Shikamaru glanced at the clock and chuckled, "You know you could just stay here tonight."

"As much as I'd love too, granny and Shizu-nee are going to help me with my training in the morning." Naruto said with a little pout.

Shikamaru mentally pouted as well, _'Damn the hag and Naru's priority for training! I wana spend time with Naru!'_ he was about to reluctantly remind the blonde about the time again when he noticed that Naruto was sporting a blank look. Slowly a sinister smirk spread across the blondes face. Shivering Shikamaru asked, "Do I want to know?"

If possible Naruto's smirk got wider, "No you'll find out tomorrow." He said and cackled.

A large anime sweat drop formed at the back of Shikamaru's head at his friend's actions, "Would you like me to walk you home? It's really late" 'Please say yes.' He mentally pleaded.

"It's ok Deer-kun, I'll be able to handle myself." Naruto said smiling and hugging his friend, then exiting through the kitchen door.

'He's never initiated any contact before.' Shikamaru sat in shock for a few seconds from the sudden hug, until Shikahito came in and whacked him over the head.

"Stop spacing out. Mum says 'wash up and go to bed'… Where'd Naru-chan go?"

Shikamaru scowled at his older brother, "Tch troublesome. Did you have to hit me? Naruto went home." Getting up with the used cups in his hands and places them in the sink.

Shikahito chuckled, "And you didn't walk him home? Did you two fight?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business Aniki. But if you have to know, no, we didn't." Shikamaru said with an irritated tone and smirk saying, "Goodnight Hito-chan." And disappeared into his room.

Shikahito growled, "Damn brat."

.-.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Your reviews are helpful so if you think I'm missing something in the story please drop a review in.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I've finally gotten around to going through with the prank. I have to thank a friend of mine for helping me with it.

.-.

Naruto and Shino were sitting at their usual seats at the back of the classroom.

"So Uzumaki-kun, what kind of mayhem do you have plotted for today?" Shino asked his blonde friend.

Naruto just smirked, "Not telling you Aburame. Although I hope you have a camera on you."

Shino reached into his jacket and pulled out a small digital camera, "Yes, I did come prepared."

Naruto chuckled, "Good, that'll mean that there'll be more photos then."

"OHAYO!" Kiba yelled, sliding into the seat on the other side of Naruto. "Did you manage everything alright?"

"Yes, Kibbles. Who do you think you're talking to?" Naruto said smirking.

Kiba's jaw slacked a little, "Seriously? How?!"

"A true master never reveals his secrets young grass hopper. But I bring proof that I have indeed completed the task." Naruto said in a sagely voice, pulling out a few photos from his pocket.

Shino looked at the pictures and his eye brows shot to his hair line. Kiba stared at Naruto with his jaw slack.

In the picture was a room with bright pink walls and sheer curtains. The ceiling of the room appeared to be painted a baby pink color. The bed was cover with a soft yellow blanket with pink and orange flowers, on the head board was a pink boa. On one side of the bed was a night stand with a REALLY big bottle of sake. A canopy in sheer white fabric draped over the bed. Though, the most surprising thing was on the bed. There was a pink headed Sasuke whose jaw was unhinged and face as pale as a sheet. In the full body mirror on the other side of the bed you could see a scantily clad girl with a camera.

"H-how?! Oh Kami!" Kiba stuttered covering his mouth with a hand, trying hard not to laugh too loud.

A few of their class mates turned to look at the three at the back giving them weird looks, and brushed it off as Naruto had done something stupid.

Shino was shaking with his head on the table trying to hide his laughter.

Naruto's smirk got wider and hid the photos in his pocket. Choji walked into the class room, and Naruto waved to him as the larger boy made his way to the back.

Choji gave a questioning look as he greeted his friends, "Good morning Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Shino-san… What's so funny?"

Shino just waved a hand above his head, still trying to stop laughing.

"Go-good morn-ing Cho-j-ji-k-un." Kiba managed to choke out, and then deciding that he couldn't calm down, copied Shino and put his head down on the table.

"You going to tell me what's going on Naruto-kun?" Choji asked his blue eyed friend.

"Nope!" Naruto chirped.

"Mendona. Crazy blonde. Is this about whatever you and Dog-boy were planning yesterday?" Shikamaru said as he sat down in the empty seat next to Choji.

"Yep. But I'm not going to tell you anything, you're going to see the results for yourselves soon." Naruto said smugly.

.-.

As predicted by Naruto, as soon as he finished speaking the classroom door slid open, and the whole class went quiet as all heads turned to the person who has just walked in.

There was a really awkward silence for a moment, as Sasuke walked in. The Uchiha was wearing what looked like a pink leotard with sparkly orange tights and he was holding onto a bright pink bag, on the bag were the words 'My name is Sas'UKE'! Not Sa'SEME''. His hair was also bright bubble gum pink.

Then all hell broke loose.

It started out with Kiba chuckling, and Naruto joining in, and then it was full blown laughter. A few of the other clan children and boys joined in their laughter.

It took a few more seconds for Sasuke's fangirls mind's to catch up with their eyes. And when it finally registered in their heads, all of them promptly pulled a Hinata and fainted.

Getting red in the face with anger, the avenger stomped off to the back of the class room to where the five friends were sitting and laughing. Slamming his hands down on Naruto's desk he growled, "It was you wasn't it?!"

"AHAHA-WHAT-HAHA-ARE-HA-YOU-HAHAHA-TALKING-HAHA-ABOUT-HAHAHAHA-UCHIHA-SAN?" Naruto panted trying to stop laughing and talk normally to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled louder and grabbed the laughing blonde by his collar, "It WAS you."

Sasuke's action seemed to have sobered most of the laughing people. Shikamaru and Kiba were eash pulling out a kunai.

'_Sasuke better get his hands of Naru soon. Won't be my fault if he gets hurt.'_ Shikamaru thought warily, this was a really delicate situation, and he really wasn't sure if he could hold Naruto back. "Get ready to hold the Teme back." He whispered to Choji, and hoped Shino had heard him too.

Choji just nodded.

"Let him go, Teme." Kiba snarled.

Naruto just matched Sasuke's glare with his own, swatted the Uchiha's hands away, and said in a chilly tone, "You really shouldn't accuse people like that Uchiha-teme. I honestly have no clue about what you are talking about, and I'm sure you've got no proof to pin the blame on me, with whatever you are accusing me of."

"I just know it was you dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Like I said Teme, where's your proof?" Naruto smirked.

Something in Sasuke snapped and he lunged for the blonde. No one was laughing now. Sasuke had his hands around the blonde's throat, but he didn't make any moves, because there were two kunai at his own throat (one from Shikamaru and one from Kiba), and one pointed between his eyes (belongs to Naruto), Shino and Choji were also had firm grips on his upper arms.

"Let. Me. Go. Uchiha." Naruto hissed.

The tension in the room was so thick, none of the conscious students wanted to interfere. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS SASUKE WEARING?!" Iruka yelled. No one had noticed the chunnin walk in. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba put their kunai away. Shino and Choji stepped away from Sasuke.

Sasuke reluctantly let go of the blonde's neck and scowled, "I will get a confession out of you dobe." He threatened.

Iruka glared at the six boys, "Outside all of you. We are going to have a little talk." He demanded, stepping back out into the hallway. The six of them filed out of the classroom, Sasuke refusing to look anyone in the eye.

.-.

Iruka led the 6 boys into his office, shutting the door behind them. Moving behind his desk and sitting down he said, "Now start talking."

"Dobe played a prank on me. A very HUMILIATING and UNCALLED for prank" Sasuke growled.

"You have no proof that it was me Teme. I'd like to see hard evidence if you're going to accuse me of anything." Naruto hissed back.

Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose, "So Sasuke-kun, do you have proof?"

"No." Sasuke growled, "I just KNOW it was him."

"Well Sasuke-kun, like Naruto-kun says you need proof before you can accuse him of anything… Unfortunately."

Sasuke growled in frustration and sent a chilling glare at the blonde, which was ignored.

"Shino-kun, Choji-kun, the two of you can go seeing as all you did was hold Sasuke-kun back." Iruka said kindly to the two boys, though it was mainly to ease the obviously nervous Akamichi.

The two nodded and left.

"Now, I understand that Sasuke was mad and it looked like he was attempting to strangle Naruto. And that Naruto, hopefully pulled out the kunai for self-defense." Iruka said leaning back into his chair, "But why did the two of you, Shikamaru-kun and Kiba-kun, decide that you needed to intervene in the fight?"

"Naruto is part of the pack, Iruka-sensei." Kiba explained, "The pack fight's works as one and fight's as one. If one member is introuble we help."

"What about you Shikamaru-kun?" Irkua said eyes focused on the lazy boy.

"What Kiba said sums it up." Shikamaru replied.

Iruka sighed, "You boys are going to be giving me grey hairs well before I'm due to get them." looking up at the four children standing in front of him. "Did you do as Sasuke claims, Naruto?"

"Nope. Unless you get some proof?" Naruto said in a neutral voice. Inside though he was mentally cheering and doing a happy dance.

Sasuke growled, hands twitching but didn't say anything.

Iruka sighed again, "Ok, seeing as this won't be resolve like this… I'm going to let this slide. But take this as a warning. Next time anything like this happens again in the academy, there WILL be server punishment. Evidence or no evidence, there will be no fighting at any time unless it's sparring got it?" Iruka said, making his point by glaring at Naruto.

"Hai." Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru said together, each heaving a mental sigh of relief.

"Ok the three of you get back to class." Iruka said waving the trio out of his office.

The three friends quickly left, closing the door with a click.

Iruka Turned to the last Uchiha who was glaring a hole into his head, "Sigh Sasuke stop glaring. Let's see what we can do about the hair dye and clothes ne?"

.-.

Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru re-entered the class room. As soon as the door shut behind them a waving of killing intent washed over the boys. Gulping they looked to the class only to see that the fangirls had woken up. Quickly moving to getting out of sight from the rabid girls, they hurried to their seats.

As soon as their butts were in the chair, Ino and Sakura slammed their hands down on Naruto's desk, eyes hardened. "NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN?!" they screeched.

Choji nervously munched on his chips.

"Who said I did anything?" Naruto said in an even tone. _'Tsk, these little girls trying to intimidate me. Not going to work, Shizu-nee is scarier.'_

Kiba growled at the threatening aura the girls where giving off.

'_Damn not good.'_ Shikamaru mentally groaned.

"It just HAS to be you. Who else would do that to Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said pointing an accusing figure at Naruto.

"Oh… and pray tell Haruno-san, where is you evidence? You can't accuse me of anything unless you've got hard evidence." Naruto said glaring at the girls in front of him.

"He is right Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san. Do you think Iruka-sensei would have let Naruto go if he had done it?" Shino said.

Ino turned to glare at Shino for a moment then scowled, "Unfortunately Forehead, he's right. We can't pin anything on him." Pushing her scowling rival to get her back to her seat. "Don't think this is over Uzumaki." She growled again when she got to the isle of the row of seats and stormed off to her seat near the front.

A wave of relief washed over the five friends when the two fan girls sat down. Whispers were running through the students, words like 'pink' and 'uke' were a hot topic amongst the majority of the clan kids, who were giggling now that the situation had somewhat calmed down. The fangirls were still glaring though.

"Ne Shino, can I see your homework? I need to check something." Kiba asked the quiet boy.

"By 'check' you mean copy it because you didn't do any of the problems?" Shino said a slight smirk on his lips.

Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto just chuckled.

Kiba groaned, "Yes. And don't you laugh Foxy. I bet you haven't finished yours either!"

"Nope I've done it all, though whether it's right or not… meh." Naruto said pulling out his homework sheet showing Kiba that he had indeed attempted to do his work.

Just then the door slid open and Iruka and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke was now wearing a hat, black long sleeved shirt and khaki shorts with standard ninja sandals. Throwing a glare at Naruto, who simply smiled back, he sat in the first row glowering the whole time.

"Alright everyone, pass up your homework sheets please." Iruka announced standing in front of the class.

Kiba groaned again and muttered, "Just my luck. He had to ask for it in the morning period." putting his head on the table.

The boys just laughed at their friend's misfortune.

.-.

The lessons flew by pretty fast, and soon it was lunch time. Naruto was teasing Kiba about getting reprimanded by Iruka about not doing his homework.

"How did you do it?" Kiba asked, changing the topic.

They were sitting on the roof top again. Shikamaru was lying on his back, hands behind his head and seemed to be asleep. Choji was leaning against the wall that was providing the group shade. Kiba, Shino and Naruto completed the irregular circle around all the bentos.

"Ninja." Naruto said vaguely again.

"Sigh. Do you have duplicates?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru cracked open an eye, "Duplicates?"

Naruto nodded and handed each of his friends a photo. Choji and Shikamaru openly gaped at the pictures. Kiba cracked up again, laughing really loud.

Shino took out a book from his coat, rolled it up and whacked the laughing boy on the head, "Inuzuka-san, I REALLY do NOT want to found today. Especially with the… Duck-butt still furious and most of the… girls still angry. So unless you want to deal with all that then please be quiet." Shino growled.

His friends all stared at him.

"What?" Shino asked, an eyebrow twitching.

"I think that was the most we've ever heard you say Shino-san." Choji said.

Shino just shrugged and picked up his unfinished sandwich, looking at the picture. "Though I am curious, how on earth did you do all this without getting caught Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and tapped his nose, "Ninja"

His friends all groaned.

"How'd you rope in that girl to help you though?" Choji asked.

"She owed me a favor." Naruto said vaguely.

"Honestly I surprised she didn't jump the Uchiha." Kiba said.

"Not all girls in our age group fawn over Him, Inuzuka-san." Shino said.

Kiba snorted, "Yea what that's only 2% of them."

Choji nodded, looking at the picture, "She doesn't look like anyone familiar. Who is she Naruto?"

"A… friend you could say." Naruto mumbled.

Shikamaru was looking intently at the picture, and then he chuckled and sent Naruto an amused look, "A friend you say?"

Naruto nodded and blushed a little, _'Damn it! Smart assed Narra! He knows! I AM DOOMED!'_

At some point Kiba had brought out a book and was writing lines, (his punishment for not doing his homework) didn't notice what was going on. Shino and Choji, however, watched the exchange curiously. _'Hmm… Narra-kun seems to have figured something out.'_ Shino thought as he began to study the picture more closely.

"You recognize her Narra-san?" Shino asked.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Most likely not." With that the others let the subject drop.

'_I wonder what Shika saw. I'll ask him about it later.' _Choji thought as he continued to munch on his chips.

.-.

**(Time skip to the evening.)**

Naruto was sitting on Shikamaru's bed reading a fujintsu book. Shikamaru was sitting at his table just finishing up his homework. The two friends sat in a comfortable silence.

"Finally." Shikamaru said getting up and stretching.

"Done?" Naruto asked looking up from his book.

"Yea. What you reading?" Shikamaru asked walking over to the blonde.

"Mmm… basic fujintsu. I think I'm missing something in one of my seals, so I'm going back to the basics." Naruto said moving closer to the wall and bringing his legs towards him, giving his friend more space to sit.

"Ah…" Shikamaru just nodded. Sealing wasn't his forte, but he could tell a sealing scroll seal from an explosive note seal. "So… when were you going to tell me you had a feminine side Naru?"

'_Damn it! I hoped he would forget about that.' _Naruto mentally groaned. "I do not have a feminine said, Deer."

"You sure? Cause you looked quite comfortable in that henge in the picture." Shikamaru smirked.

"You're not letting this one go aren't you Deer?" Naruto said leaning his head back and closed his eyes.

"Nope. Drop the 'Deer' and I might."

"Nope. Not happening." Naruto smirked and looked at his friend.

'_This doesn't look like it'll bode well for me.' _Shikamarugrimaced_._

"I should be asking you if you've got a feminine side Deer. After all, the scream you made last night was REALLY girly. Who knew you had it in you?" Naruto said still smirking.

Shikamaru growled, "Did not scream like a little girl."

"Did too." Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

Shikamaru moved closer to the smaller boy, "Did not."

"Did too."

Smirking, Shikamaru lunged at his friend, and started to tickle him.

"GYA! SHIKA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the blonde laughed as he tried to swat his friend's hands away from him.

"You yield?" Shikamaru asked.

"Never!"

Shikamaru's smirk widened and moved one hand to the blonde's neck (Naruto is pretty much ticklish everywhere.)

"I YEILD! I YEILD DAMN IT!" Naruto choked out.

Satisfied Shikamaru stopped his tickling and leaned against the wall still smirking.

"Sadist Deer." Naruto huffed with a pout.

'_Aww… he looks really adorable right now…' _Shikamaru'seyeswidenedandstoodup_, 'Where did that come from?!'_

"Deer what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned at his friend's sudden movement.

"I thought I heard Yoshi crying." Shikamaru lied, calmly sitting back down.

"Oh… didn't hear anything." Naruto said moving next to the brunette so he could put his head on the taller boys shoulder.

"I'm not a pillow Naru." Shikamaru said smilling softy, '_But I don't mind it'_

Naruto lifted his head to stick his tongue out at his friend and continued to lean on Shikamaru. Chuckling at the blonde's childish antics, he pried the Naruto's book from his grasp. Flipping it open to where Naruto was reading, he skimmed the contents on the page. "How do you understand any of this? Seems like gibberish to me."

"Well you're starting from the ninth chapter, maybe that's why nothing makes sense." Grabbing the book, he flipped the pages until he reached the first chapter. "Start from here. Though, this isn't an introductory book so it still might not make sense to you." Naruto said handing his book back to his friend.

"Ahh…" Shikamaru hummed taking the book, eyes scanning the page.

.-.

Hmm… what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be in Naruto's POV

.-.

"I thought I heard Yoshi crying." Shikamaru said, and sat back on the bed.

"Oh… didn't hear anything." I said and moved closer to my friend. I always liked sitting next to him like this. An added bonus was that I could rest my head on his shoulder._ 'This honestly is one of my favorite past times, just sitting here on Shika's bed next to my Deer.' _

"I'm not a pillow Naru." Shikamaru said grumbled.

Lifting my head, I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and put my head back on his shoulder. Chuckling, my friend took my book from my hands. Flipping it to where my page was marked, I watched my friend from the mirror next to his bed. He skimmed the contents on the page and groaned "How do you understand any of this? Seems like gibberish to me."

"Well you're starting from the ninth chapter, maybe that's why nothing makes sense." Grabbing the book, I looked for the first chapter. "Start from here." I pointed out to my friend, "Though, this isn't an introductory book so it still might not make sense to you." handing the book back, I shifted so that I was comfortable leaning against my friend.

"Ahh…" Shikamaru hummed as he took the book back.

Chuckling to myself I watched his expressions from the mirror. _'Hehe. He looks so adorable when he's trying to figure something out._'

Yes people, I have a crush on the lazy bastard, not that he knows or will find out soon. Though I have to thank Shikahito, he's the one who helped me realize that I have some sort of feelings for Shikamaru, even though I thought at the beginning that it was brotherly love. It took me a while to figure out that I have a crush on the idiot. I've got a sneaky suspicion that Shikahito now suspects SOMETHING. Tsunade might as well, but she's not around enough to call me out on it.

Though, it'd probably have something to do with when I started calling Shikamaru 'my Deer' as well…

.-.

**Flash back (Shikamaru and Naruto are nine years old)**

It was four in the afternoon, and to put it simply I was BORED! I was laying on the dojo floor notes on seals spread all around me. I was trying to figure out how to make one of those storage seals that allow you to store something bigger than the paper. Next to me was a chair and underneath that was a sealing scroll. '_AHHHH_' I mentally yelled, '_this is getting me know where! Time for a break._' Sitting up, I thought about what to do, '_Hmm… I wonder what Shika-chan is doing_.' I smiled and headed to the Narra compound to find my crush.

.-.

I spied the two older Narra brothers in the pastures. Shikahito was cheeking up on a deer, which I suspected was pregnant. Shikamaru was lounging in a tree, coincidently the tree he was in on the day we first met. I was watching him, his eyes drooping. I smirked, '_Oh this will be good_.' I thought and sneaked up to my friend, walking up the side of the tree.

"BOO!" I whispered into his ear. With a yelp Shikamaru's eyes shot open and comically fell off the branch. But being a ninja child he somehow managed to land on his feet.

Glaring at me, my friend snarled, "Naru! What was that for?!"

Chuckling I jumped down from the tree, "Shika-chan needs to be more aware of his surroundings."

Shikahito had come up to where we were laughing at his brother's expense, "Oh he got you good otoutou."

Shika huffed looking away, '_He looks like a deer when they get mad_.' I smirked and said in a teasing tone, "Aw… is my Dear upset that little ol' me gave you a wittle fright." '_Wait_… _DEAR?! Where the hell did that come from?!_'

I got a look from Shikahito, but he didn't say anything.

He shot me a glare and hissed, "Yes."

Shikahito laughed and placed a hand on Shikamaru's head, "Now now little bro, no violence please. We don't need you scarring the deer."

I chuckled, "Gomen gomen, I'm sorry my Dear." '_Damn_ _it did_ _it_ _again_.'

Shikahito shot me another look.

"What do you want Naru? And why are you calling me Deer?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Hmm… I was wondering that too Naru-chan." Shikahito said smirking, as if he was saying, 'how are you going to get yourself out of this one?'

'_Oh_ _shit_! _Think_ _fast_ _NARUTO_!' "But that's your name! Shika means Deer!" I whined.

"Troublesome Baka." He muttered, "Really what are you here for?"

"I AM BORED! And I really don't know what to do" I screamed, scarring some of the deer, earning a glare from the older brother. "Oops." I said sheepishly.

"Then let's go play shogi" he smirked.

"Fine, better than nothing." I pouted.

**End flash back **

.-.

"Hey Naru, I don't get this bit." Shikamaru said shaking me out of my thoughts. Lifting my head to get a better look at what he was pointing I scrunched my eyebrows, "What's confusing?" I asked.

"This and that." Shika said pointing to two symbols, "They sort of do opposite things, the first one is like a limiting rune, the second one is meant to expand. But yet they're both on exploding notes."

"Yea, and…?" I said still unsure of where this was going.

"They're both on exploding notes." He deadpanned.

I chuckled, "Ah… Well the limiting one limits the power of the tag, otherwise depending on who makes the tag, there'd be a twelve foot wide, three foot deep crater every time someone used a general explosive note. Though there are other things to balance out an exploding tag."

"Ah…" he hummed and went back to reading.

I chuckled, "Maybe next time I'll bring you the introductory book ne?"

"Tsk."

'_heh he's absorbed in the book._' Leaning my head back I closed my eyes just enjoying the warmth radiating off my friend. '_Ahh today was so stressful! Stupid Teme couldn't take a joke_.' I snickered causing my Deer to give me I weird look. Waving him off, I told him it was nothing, "Just remembering the events from today."

"Ahh…" Shikamaru hummed.

My eyes started dropping, it wasn't late but training with the perv and Ba-chan really takes a lot out of me…

.-.

"Mmm…" I groaned, '_Those birds are getting REALLY annoying_.' I thought and snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth. As I did that, something pulled me closer, it was really comfortable, even though the breeze against my ear was a little annoying. I snuggled closer, if that was possible, and then froze, '_Rewind. Birds?! Getting pulled closer?! BREEZE AGAINST MY EAR?!_' snapping my eyes open, I was about to unseal a kunai from my wrist, but stopped when I realized, '_Oh, it's only Shika_.' Relaxing again, I closed my eyes.

It took a few more seconds for my brain to catch up, '_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN SHIKA'S BED?! WHEN DID I FALL ASLEEP?! WHAT THE HELL?!_' I mentally yelled panicking again.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I recounted the night before, '_Ok, we were sitting up, Shika decided to take the book from me, we discussed a bit of the runes, …I closed my eyes…_' thinking hard I tried to remember what happened after to end up in this position, _'I_ _fell_ _asleep_.' I smiled, '_We haven't done this in a while… though I'm not complaining._'

I decided that I obviously wasn't in a bad situation, so I lay there in Shika's arms for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth and quiet.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

'_ARGH! Stupid alarm clock'_ I mentally groaned and detaching myself from Shika's arms, getting up and leaning over my friend to shut of the annoying thing. I felt Shika rolled over. Rolling my eyes I said, "I know you're awake, now get up my Deer."

Shikamaru let out a snore.

"Tsk. You do know it'd be so easy to push you off the bed right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm up." Shikamaru mumbled sitting up rubbing his eyes.

'_Damn I could get used to this_.' Stretching and twisting my back to get rid of the kinks. Watching my friend do the same and lazily shuffle out of the room. Glancing at the clock again, I sighed, '_Damn, I better get back home if I want to get some training with Ba-chan done._' Getting up I walked over to Shika's desk and wrote a quick note saying that I had to go back home. Placing it on his table, I walked over to his window and hopped out.

.-.

"DAMN IT GAKI!" I winced as I entered my house. Well it wasn't mine, it was Jiraiya's but now days I spend more time in it than him. '_Oops, knew I forgot something_.'

Tsunade was standing in the hall way glaring at me, "So what do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"Umm… sorry?" I say nervously.

"Sigh. What am I going to do with you gaki?" Tsunade said crushing me into a hug.

"Ow… you could start by letting me go… starting to lose oxygen."

I heard, Tsunade chuckle, "Next time let me know before you decide to spend the night at the Narra's."

"Honestly didn't mean to. I was just sitting with Shika and fell asleep, guess I was just REALLY tired." I explained a little embarrassed that it'd even happened in the first place, 'But it was worth it.'

"Tsk. That means we're doing a good job of working your ass to the ground then. Hmm… better tell Jiraiya to up that training schedule of his…"

I paled, "I'll be good and let you know next time!"

Tsunade smirked, "Good to know brat. By the way the old monkey wants to see you after you finish from the academy."

"Ok. Will do." I said saluting to Tsunade and dashing upstairs to get ready for morning training.

.-.

**Skip to end of school day**

"Ok class, as you know the kyuubi festival is coming up tomorrow." Mizuki announced.

The class erupted into happy whispers about the upcoming, excitedly planning what they'd do on that day. It was a holiday after all.

"Don't forget that there'll be a test the day you get back." Iruka said chuckling at the groan that rippled through the class.

"Well that's all dismissed. Have fun at the festival." Iruka said waving the students out.

.-.

Kiba, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru and I began slowly putting our stuff away after the announcement.

"Neh Foxy, what you going to do now? Do you wana come over? My mom said there was a new litter born this morning." Kiba asked as we were about to leave.

"Ahhh…sounds great, but my guardian wants me to do something this afternoon." I said frowning.

Shikamaru gave me a look but didn't comment.

"Too bad ne?" Kiba said grinning.

" Yup. Well I should get going. Ja." I said giving my friends a two fingered salute and walked to the door. Shino and Choji giving me goodbyes as I left.

.-.

The walking to the Hokage's tower was uneventful, minus the occasional glare. Arriving at the old man's office, I dashed past the secretary who yelled after me. Ignoring the chunnin at the desk, I slammed the door behind me. "You wanted to see me Jiji?"

"Ah Naruto-kun. Take a seat." The old Kage gestured to the seat in front of him.

Just as I sat down, the chunnin from the front desk burst in, "Gomen Hokage-sama, the… child just burst-"

Jiji held up a hand, stopping the chunnin and he chuckled, "Its ok Ginta-kun. My afternoon appointment was with Naruto-kun."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flustered looking chunnin send a glare in my direction, but he just bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Turning back to my Jiji, I gulped, he was looking at me as if he was expecting something. Honestly I just hope I wasn't in trouble.

"Now, Naru-kun. I bet you're wondering why you're hear?" he said with a slight smirk at my troubled expression.

Nodding quickly, "Hai."

"Well, yesterday, Sasuke-kun came to me demanding that I punish you for a prank that you supposedly pulled on him."

"Eheh Jiji if this is about the Teme. Then I didn't do it, plus he has no proof." I said nervously.

"Indeed he had no proof Naru-kun. I did inquire with the ANBU that were on patrol last night around that area. They too did not notice anything amiss." He said looking serious, but the look in his eyes held a lot of mirth.

'_Damn he's on to me_.' "See the Teme is just pining the blame on me. I didn't do it." I huffed.

"Indeed it seems so Naru-kun. Good job on not getting caught." The Hokage smiled kindly at me.

I think I paled slightly because Jiji's smirk got wider. "I didn't do it, honest Jiji."

"Naru-kun don't play dumb with me. Because you didn't get caught, I'm going to let this slide. In my opinion, the little… Sasuke-kun had it coming. Now I trust you have photos." My grandfather figure said holding out a hand expectantly.

'_Ah… seems Jiji has problems with the Teme too…_'

I sigh and pulled out a scroll and unsealed the pictures, handing them to the outstretched hand. "Shino and Shika-kun have a few more, though I don't have those yet. They promised to give them to me later."

But I don't think my grandfather was listening. He had widened eyes and was staring at the first picture. It took a few more seconds before he started laughing. And I could also hear snickering from his ANBU guard that was hiding near the bookshelf behind the old Kage.

"H-how?" the old man finally said after calming down.

I smirked, "Ninja."

The ANBU guard decided reveal him/herself at that moment, he/she wore a panda mask, "Kami kid, seriously? You did all that to the room and he didn't even wake up?"

The other ANBU seemed to have gotten interested in what I had done. Seeing this Jiji handed the photos to the ANBU behind him and the three stood behind me to look at the photos snickering every now and then. The ANBU must have finished going through the pictures, because panda handed them back to Jiji and disappeared behind the bookshelf.

"About being a Ninja Naru-kun. Iruka says your grades are barely making a passing mark. Care to explain?" Jiji said getting serious.

Giving Jiji a glare I slumped into the chair I was in. "I don't want to be a ninja Jiji." I whispered, "I don't want to be tied to the village as a ninja. I want to travel with Daifu and Daibo."

Jiji gave me a sad smile, "Then why did you enroll in the academy Naru-kun?"

"My friends were going there. I didn't wana be left out."

Jiji smiled softly, "Do Jiraiya and Tsunade know?"

"I mentioned it before. Not sure if they took it seriously."

"Ahhhh…."

An uncomfortable silence settled over us. I started fidgeting in my seat unsure of what to say.

"How about we make a deal Naru-kun." Jiji finally said.

I perked up at this, "What kind of deal Jiji?"

"I want you to become a gennin and get to chunnin level."

"But-" Jiji cut me off with a glare and a little killing intent.

"Let me finish Naru-kun. Seeing as you do not want to be an official ninja, I won't make you an official shinobi of the leaf but I need you to pass the exams."

I let that information sink, "What do you want me to do Jiji?"

Jiji grew more serious, "We suspect that we have a traitor in our ranks Naruto. We have come to believe the traitor is one of the academy instructors."

"Ahh…" I hummed taking in the information.

"I need your help in identifying the culprit. We do have suspects, but I won't tell you unless you accept."

I hummed, "Quick question, why stay until I'm chunnin?"

Jiji leaned back in his seat looking at me like he was evaluating me, "To make sure you can protect yourself Naru-kun."

I let a moment pass, sure stalling till I was chunnin would set me back a few years, but if it got me out of the village I hoped it was worth it.

"Promise I won't be an official ninja?"

"Yes Naru-kun."

"Fine. I'll accept your deal." I said putting my hand out so we could shake on it.

"Good. Now I believe that Tsunade had dinner planed for all of us." My grandfather figure said smiling.

Beaming a smile of my own I stood up I cheered, "Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

.-.

CUT!

Lemme know what you think please


	7. Chapter 7

Omake chapter

This is how Naruto pulled off the prank on Sasuke. Sorry if people were wondering why Sasuke went to the academy in the pink and orange outfit.

Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to **yaoi's of Naruto** for pointing out my mistakes. I've hopefully fixed them all.

Please let me know if there are any more mistakes

.-.

**Uchiha clan compound**

It was about six-thirty in the evening, and the ANBU patrolling the clan district were bored.

"Taichou. How much longer until our shift ends?" a squirrel masked member whined into his radio. The ANBU was on a roof in the Uchiha district.

"Shut it rookie. You aren't the only bored one here." Hissed a feminine voice.

"Enough. What do you have to report?" a more authoritative voice spoke.

"Other than the occasional stray cat nothing here in the Uchiha district." The squirrel masked ANBU said. Then there was silence for a few minutes,

"Ne, why are there so many cats in the Uchiha district?" the squirrel masked ANBU asked.

"Can I maim him PLEASE taichou?" the feminine voice pleaded.

"Cat shut it." The authoritative voice said.

"HAHA rookie save it for later or cat will come and claw you." Rumbled a deeper voice.

"No seriously there are a LOT of cats in the Uchiha district… like one at every house." Squirrel said.

"Oh. That's what he meant." Cat's feminine voice said.

.-.

Down below on the deserted streets of the Uchiha district, Sasuke was walking home with a large paper bag. The closer he got to his home the more cats came out, most came up to him and started purring.

Reaching his home Sasuke went inside the house, by now there where close to twenty cats that had followed him home, all were seated in front of Sasuke's door waiting expectantly for the boy.

.-.

"Well… the Uchiha's, mainly the females, were cat lovers, so I guess most households had at least one cat." 'Taichou' said.

"I thought that was a rumor. Boar what's the story? You used to work with quite a few of the Uchihas." Cat' voice said over some static.

Boar went silent for a few seconds. "Boar-sempai?" Squirrel asked, watching the scene below him with fascination, a few more cats had gathered at the entrance and all were waiting patiently for Sasuke to come out.

"Ahh… yea. The Uchiha females were cat lovers, pretty sure it bordered on obsession, so it wasn't unusual for each household to have at least one cat. I remember once-" there was a loud crash that came from the radio, "Again?! You've got to be kidding me!" Boar groaned, "Hey Taichou, I need backup. Gai is drunk…. –CRASH- WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM ALCOHOL?!" a third crash echoed over the radio.

"Alright, you all know the drill, where are you exactly Boar?" the captain's voice could be hear through the radio.

"-CHRASH- DAMN IT GAI! IN THE SHINOBI-GAI STOP DAMN IT- RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT-OW-BLOODY HELL GAI!" Boar yelled then his line went dead.

"Alright, let's go back up Boar."

"Hai Taichou." Squirrel said. Squirrel shushined away to help his teammates with the drunken Gai , after casting one more curious glance at the group of cats. The ANBU did not notice an orange-y figure in the shadow of the house he was on.

.-.

Sasuke walked into his house and straight into his kitchen. Once a week the young Uchiha wound buy a few large fishes (hence the paper bag), and feed the cats of his deceased relatives, it was one reason he hadn't moved from his home, '_I seriously hope no one's found out about this_.' The avenger thought to himself. He had a reputation to up hold as the 'ice-prince' of his year after all. He thought the only ones who knew where the ANBU that patrolled this area. He didn't know how wrong he was.

.-.

'_Whew! The ANBU is gone_.' Naruto thought as he hid in the shadows of the neighboring house. From his hiding place he could see the twenty plus cats outside the door to his classmate's house.

'_Hurry up, stupid Uchiha_.' Naruto groaned. He knew it was on this particular day of the week the Uchiha would go and buy a ridiculous amount of fish, he overheard some of the merchants talking about how Sasuke would buy a lot of fish once a week, 'Isn't he sweet taking care of all those cats?' some of the older vendors would say.

Just then Sasuke stepped out of his house with five big plates. 'O_k, ewww… that smell. Teme my respect just went up for you, how can you stand to go near that smell every week?_' with that the orange clad boy cast a small genjutsu over himself to make him look like air. Stealthily he snuck around the house he was using to hide and made a dash for the door Sasuke had left open. In the house he walked through the hall and stopped outside a door he assumed was Sasuke's. Peeking in just to be sure, Naruto went over to the next room, which he assumed was Itachi's, and hid in there. Once he was in the room door shut behind him did he drop the illusion. An evil smile spread across his face, '_That was a little too easy_.'

Taking out a small sealing scroll he unrolled it on the floor and made a tiger sign, with a silent poof more scrolls appeared. Proceeding to pick the one labeled hair dye, he froze, and shivered receiving his shadow clones memories, '_Note to self never EVER again to give Maito Gai alcohol.' _

Pocketing the hair dye scroll, he proceeds to select the one labeled 'alcohol and sleeping pills'. Grinning madly, Naruto reapplies the genjutsu he used to get into the house on himself again and seals everything back into the sealing scroll.

Heading back out, he sees Sasuke making rice in the kitchen, quietly the blond heads for the bathroom and takes out the hair dye. Grabbing the shampoo and conditioner off the shelf he applies a little of the dye into both the bottles. Hearing some noise the blonde quickly puts the bottles back on the shelf and stands next to the door.

'_Breathe_.' He commanded himself. Naruto could feel adrenaline pumping through his blood, the thrill of getting caught excited him greatly. Just then Sasuke swung the door open and walks in, Naruto chose this time to slip out.

'_Alright, time to put the sleeping pills into his food so I can work later_.' The prankster grinned to himself heading to the kitchen.

.-.

Sasuke was doing his homework at the dining table yawning and rubbing his eyes. For some reason he started feeling extremely drowsy after dinner. '_Why am I so drowsy_?' he thought, brushing it off as being exhausted. The avenger decides that he wouldn't be getting anything done, heads to his room and flops on the bed, "A little nap wouldn't hurt." He mumbles to himself as his eyes close and immediately falls into a deep sleep.

.-.

Naruto gleefully watched as Sasuke ate all his food. The blonde had sprinkled some crushed sleeping pills over the cooking rice while his classmate was in the shower.

He was now observing Sasuke while he was doing his homework, '_GAH I feel like a stalker just sitting here_.' The blonde grumbled in his head. However, his smile widened as the other boy got up and entered his room, '_FINALLY those pills are kicking in_.' he cheered. He continued to watch as Sasuke flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, '_Poor Teme didn't even realize his hair turning purple. Gotta love that slow acting dye, otherwise it would have been a pain to do this._' The blonde chuckled quietly from the doorway of Sasuke's bed room.

Naruto decided to wait five more minutes before initiating the bigger part of his prank, just to be sure that the sleeping pills had fully kicked in. Taking out the scroll he used to seal all the stuff needed for his prank, he unsealed everything once again, and created thirteen shadow clones.

Instantly the some of the clones picked up a scroll from the pile and divided of in to groups. Four clones were each standing on a ladder, putting some sort of tape where the walls met the ceiling. Another four clones where sorting out what looked to be pink fabric at the foot of the bed. Two clone where taking down the curtains and had some pink fabric pooled near their feet. Anothet two clones where going through Sasuke's clothes, two sealing scrolls open behind them. One was carelessly dumping Sasuke's casual clothes into a pile on one scroll, the other was looking for the more 'delicate' formal clothing. Lastly was a clone on a ladder next to the bed setting up a hook over the sleeping boy.

'_Everything seems to be going good._' Naruto thought to himself, "Ok fellas I'ma leave the rest to you!" Naruto said to his clones.

"Hai Boss!" the thirteen doppelgangers chorused.

With that Naruto exited the room and walked to the main enterance. Scanning for any presences, his smiled again as he felt none. Looking at the clock on the wall, it read 8.15. '_Hmm… time visit my Deer_.' He thought as he stepped out into the cool night, Naruto immediately shushined to his friend's compound.

.-.

**Back with the clones**

There were now eight clones working on the walls, setting the fabric onto the tape so that the walls were now cover with the pink fabric.

The two that were working on the window were now helping the clone putting up hooks over the bed to set up the canopy.

The two clones, who were sorting out the clothes, were now getting Sasuke off his bed. With Sasuke on the floor they pulled off his dark blue sheets and proceeded to dress the avenger's bed with soft yellow sheets.

Sasuke mean while slept peacefully and didn't even stir when the clone had moved him onto the floor. The poor boy now had a full head of bubblegum pink hair and was snoring slightly.

"How can he sleep through all this?" one clone wondered out loud.

"Who knows." One of the clones putting up the pink 'wall paper' replied.

"Maybe Boss gave him too many sleeping pills." Another one said.

The other clones shrugged and they continued working in silence.

.-.

"Ok it's all done." One of the clones said, it was now ten at night and the clones where proud of themselves for getting everything done quickly.

The walls were all pink and the curtains too. Sasuke was in bed covered with a soft yellow blanket with pink and orange flowers. By the door was a bright pink bag, on the bag were the words 'My name is Sas'UKE'! Not Sa'SEME''

"Who's going to take the picture?" one asked.

"Let's draw straws." Another of the thirteen clones suggested, pulling out some straws.

Nodding in agreement the other clones each grab a straw each. Smirking each of the clones who drew dispelled themselves, "Damn it." The clone who suggested the game cursed and opened his hand, sure enough there was the marked straw. Sighing, the clone got to work resealing whatever was not used and sealing Sasuke's clothes into the main storage seal he used.

.-.

"Ow, my head." Sasuke groaned.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." An annoying voice cooed.

Looking up Sasuke froze and paled as a flash went off, 'WHAT THE HELL?!" he metally screamed, not noticing the state of the room he was in. how could he when there was a girl pressed right against him.

"Hehe thanks for last night Uchiha-sama." The girl cooed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke then started to hyperventilate, 'THE HELL WAS THAT?!' taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sasuke looked around to assess the situation he was in.

'_This is DEFINATLY my room. But…_' the walls were bright pink and his heavy dark curtains had been replaced with pink sheer curtains. The ceiling of the room appeared to be a baby pink color due to the light being reflected of the walls. The bed was cover with a soft yellow blanket with pink and orange flowers, on the head board was a pink boa, draped over the bed was a canopy in sheer white fabric. On the night stand was a REALLY big bottle of sake, "Where?" he mumbled still in a daze, brushing the thought of the sake bottle aside, '_How did I sleep through all this? Unless…_' putting his hands together in a ram seal, "KAI!" he yelled, nothing happened.

'_This is not good_.' He mentally groaned.

Bolting out of bed he raced out of his room into the hall way just to be a hundred percent sure that he was in his own home. Satisfied that he was at least in the Uchiha compound, the now pink head headed over to his cupboard so he could get dressed for the day. Upon opening it, to his dread the only thing he found hanging in the closet was a set of sparkly orange tights with a pink leotard.

Sasuke was now seeing red, "I honestly don't know how, but the only person who could pull this off is that Uzumaki." He growled.

.-.

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
